deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Metal Sonic VS Zero/@comment-29933641-20170628081608/@comment-29378577-20170628095914
What? Metal Sonic and Zero? Ok... From what I can tell, Zero is easily superior to base Megaman. Base Megaman was able to react to attacks from Duo and Quickman, which gives Zero FTL reaction speeds by extension. The vs battle wiki also says he's MFTL from being superior to Megaman who can outrun the black hole bomb, and Zero outran the squeeze bomb from Gravity Antonion. But for one, it is kinda debatable as to whether everything after X6 except for Command Mission is canon or not since that game is totally non canon, since Axl is never mentioned in the Zero series and there were Zero games made after X7. Second, the Squeeze Bomb and BHB obviously aren't real black holes since they cause no visible damage to the environment, yet they were calculated as real black holes. Honestly, the black hole from Colors was more of a black hole. As for Zero's strength, I don't really know his physical strength feats, you'll have to ask someone else. As for his versatility, he doesn't exactly have a ton of weapons in the X series outside of his standard Z buster and Z saber, but how he uses those limited options is extremely diverse. He has a lot of sword techniques at his disposal like the Ryuenjin, Kuuenbu, etc., as well as a few other toys like the Dark Hold acting as a time stop, although the description says it only works on smaller enemies and objects, and he only used it in one game, and it does run on a time limit, and the only maverick it works on is the Skiver, so make of that what you will. In terms of durability, Zero has tanked hits from characters like Sigma and survived, but he also blows up quite a bit in the series. In four games he appears in out of 12 in the main series, he dies or almost dies, those being X1, X3, X5, and Zero 4, although due to X6's lazy writing he put himself back together. As for experience, he is at least a couple centuries old, but a lot of that time was spent sleeping, so I'd say he's only been fighting for less than 20 years or so. I think Metal Sonic has actually been in more games, spinoffs included. Not sure about that though. He's not really too intelligent, but he does use tactics every so often, and the Zero series does show him to have amazing stamina as he was able to fight robots off for a year while exhausted before he finally collapsed. As for Archie Zero, I don't think he has too many feats. As for Metal Sonic, his speed has been shown to be equivalent to Base Sonic's casual speed of the speed of sound, but he can also overclock his reactor to go at around Mach 4. However, since Metal appears in a few modern games and is set to appear in Forces, there is a chance his speed could be equivalent to Modern Sonic's current speed, which is FTL. There are a few cases that support this, being him running all the way from the Arabian Nights storybook back home, him outrunning a pseudo black hole for about 30 seconds, and Omega saying in Sonic Colors DS that Sonic in base is FTL, with Sonic saying he could have gone faster. Again, this is all hypothetical. As for Strength, Metal Sonic doesn't have any, but Metal Overlord can casually pick up Eggman's giant battleships and throw them with ease, so he's probably pretty damn strong. In terms of versatility, on his own Metal doesn't have much, just the V Maximum Overdrive, the Black Shield, and stuff like the spindash and homing attack. However, in Metal Overlord/Madness, he gains some form of electrokinesis powerful enough to wipe out a battleship with a single strike, flamethrowers, spikes that can create crystal prisons that at their peak can even trap super characters, shoot crystals from his chest, and chaos control, which he also learned to do in his original form via his most haxy ability: copying. By scanning an opponent, Metal gains their abilities and stats. A. This does work on robots as Metal scanned Omega in Sonic Heroes, B. It does copy stats as Metal Overlord wouldn't be able to go toe to toe with three super transformed characters if he couldn't copy stats, and C. Eggman said that he copied the power of Chaos, not powers. It works better than Zero's copying since Metal can do it without beating enemies first. He also copied Knuckles hammer punch, espio's invisibility, and silver's psychokinesis somewhat via the Rivals games. In terms of durability, his original Metal Sonic form isn't too durable, as he was melted by lava in the Sonic OVA, although I think Zero can be melted by lava too if I'm not mistaken. He does get destroyed a fair amount in the Archie comics, but that is only a few times more than Zero over the span of 290 comics, and he constantly upgrades each time, so it's not too bad. Also, Metal Overlord could go toe to toe with three super transformed characters, and they couldn't even scratch him using their regular attacks. They had to combine their powers and perform their strongest attack 5 times on him to beat him, and he didn't even die, he just deactivated. If you consider that each super character is large planet level, that would make Metal Overlord's durability 15x large planet level, and it could be even higher if you take into account that Sonic defeated a planet level Emerl in base form in 30 seconds, so applying the super Sonic multiplier could make Super Sonic in particular better than large planet depending on what you believe. I'm not sure how that stacks up to Zero, but it is pretty good. Metal Overlord is also capable of keeping up with Super Sonic despite not being as fast as him, putting Overlord definitely into the FTL/FTL+ range. In terms of experience, Metal Sonic was introduced slightly before Zero, but Zero is technically older even though he slept a lot of the time, but they have been in roughly the same number of games, so I'll leave it to you to decide. Oh, yeah, Archie Metal Sonic is busted. Archie Overlord has the same backstory as regular Overlord, except this time he fought a Multiversal level Super Sonic and survived, and tanked the Super Genesis Wave without suffering its mindwipe effects. Overall, if you include Archie, Metal shitstomps, otherwise...it's close, but I'd give it to Metal for his copying ability to add Zero's stats(minus durability) to his own. Or you could just put them both on spikes, that works too